


Neste stopp Lillest... toalettet!

by mazarin01



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, Evak AU, Even's Birthday, Konduktør!Even, M/M, Oneshot, POV Even Bech Næsheim, POV First Person, Smut, konduktør, tog - Freeform, togfic
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Even er konduktør. På tampen av jobbdagen stopper toget på nest siste stasjon, Oslo Sentralstasjon. I tillegg til et par jenter og et reisefølge på fire, hopper en gutt med grønn jakke og burgunder caps på toget. Midt i en ubetjent vogn møtes de...





	Neste stopp Lillest... toalettet!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pagnilagni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/gifts).



Toget seiler inn på Oslo Sentralstasjon og jeg står klar ved utgangen i det midtre togsettet. Idet toget stopper og dørene åpner seg, stiger jeg av med flagget i lomma.

Det er ikke så mange reisende i kveld. Jeg er på siste togtur før jeg går av vakta mi, og dette er siste tog østover. Klokka er 00.22 og bursdagen min har vart i tjueto minutter.

Jeg kikker til begge sider, ser et følge stiger på den ubetjente vogna lengst fremme i togsettet og et par jenter haste inn i vogna man må vise billett bak meg. Idet jeg snur meg igjen, ser jeg en enslig gutt med grønn jakke og burgunder caps gå på toget nesten helt fremst.

Det er ikke flere igjen på perrongen. Jeg blåser i fløyta og veiver jeg med det grønne flagget til lokføreren, signaliserer at vi er klare til å dra.

Inne på toget igjen retter jeg litt på lua og går i retning av de nyankomne jentene. Det er lite folk på toget i kveld, jeg har full kontroll på hvem jeg har kontrollert billetten til og ser de jentene raskt.

“Nye reisende.”

Jeg smiler til dem og de smiler tilbake til meg mens de finner frem billetten på telefonen. Jeg trykker på ikonet på skjermen, så bildet kommer frem.

“Den er grei. God tur.”  
“Takk det samme.”

_Dette er regiontoget fra Larvik til Eidsvoll. Grunnet arbeider på skinnene, er Lillestrøm togets endestasjon. Det er satt opp buss mellom Lillestrøm og Eidsvoll._

Klokka er 00.24 når vi forlater stasjonen og kjører mot tunnelen som raskt skal ta oss til Lillestrøm. Jeg går fremover i toget, forlater den betjente vognen og smiler til en eldre dame med en glad hund når jeg kommer over i en ubetjent vogn.

I neste vogn ser jeg gutten med den grønne jakka igjen. Lyse krøller stikker ut av capsen. Han trekker brått hetta på jakka over hodet, senker raskt blikket, men går med bestemte skritt mot meg.

Idet jeg når midten av vogna, kjenner jeg en hånd gripe tak i armen min og dytte meg mot toalettet. Jeg prøver å si noe, men det er som noe har festet seg på stemmebåndene mine og satt en effektiv stopper for alle ord som vil ut.

Gutten med capsen trykker på knappen så døra åpner seg. Dytter meg inn og lukker døra bak seg.

Klikk!

Han snur meg rundt og presser meg opp mot den låste døra. Lua mi glir av meg, faller ned på gulvet og lander ved siden av foten min.

Det sitrer i hele kroppen av spenning og jeg kjenner pulsen fyke i været. Det dundrer i ørene mine og hjertet banker ukontrollert, galopperer. I et lite øyeblikk lurer på om det er medisinsk forsvarlig å gjøre dette.

Idet jeg skal til å si noe stoppes jeg av to fuktige lepper og en våt tunge som dytter alle ordene tilbake ned i halsen. All spenning farer gjennom kroppen og samler seg mellom beina mine.

Jeg tenker fuck it og lar den bløte tunga mi møte hans, lar de danse sammen i en sensuell akt. For om jeg dør nå, så dør jeg ihvertfall lykkelig.

Han smaker søtt og godt. Av kanel og sukker, og et hint av kaffe. Ikke sånn kjip kaffe fra Narvesen, men skikkelig kaffe laget av ferske bønner, kanskje de er fra Etiopia eller kanskje det er noe brasiliansk gull.

Tunga hans glir ut av munnen min, så langs kjevebenet og helt bort til øret. Sirkler rundt flippen før jeg kjenner et par tenner meg biter lett i huden.

Jeg prøver å være stille, men det umulig og et lite stønn siver ut mellom de sammenpressede leppene mine. Når han biter meg på nytt, åpner munnen seg automatisk og stønnet blir høyere, mer prominent.

Leppene hans møter den myke huden og jeg kjenner nesa hans borer seg inn i halsen min. Han trekke pusten lydhørt inn. Kanskje kiler parfymen min, den som heter Euforia og kommer fra Calvin Klein, i nesa hans?

Han kysser den glattbarberte huden langs undersiden av kjevebenet mitt, treffer hovedpulsåra som pumper ut blod i dobbel hastighet og følger den nedover halsen.

Et misfornøyd grynt fyller det lille toalettet når huden forsvinner bak et hvitt bomullsstoff og  
leppene treffer kanten på den stive skjortekragen. Slipset som sitter stramt rundt halsen min hindrer han effektivt i å åpne skjorta for å komme til brystkassa mi.

“Fuck,” mumler ham inn i den varme huden min.

Han lener seg bakover og tar inn den tildekkede overkroppen min, ser både igjenkneppet jakke og vest, og en hvite skjorta som sitter stramt over brystkassa.

“Hvor lenge er det til vi er i Lillestrøm?”

Den hese, litt ru stemmen hans treffer meg mitt i magen, gjør meg helt ør og slår helt krøll på hjernen. Konduktør-Even og bare Even kræsjer med hverandre i full forvirring.

“Sånn cirka sju minutter.”  
“Hæ? Bare sju minutter?”

Konduktør-Even stiger i et lite øyeblikk frem fra tåka og overtar hjernen min, klar til å fortelle han om hvilket tog han hoppet på.

“Ja, dette er jo ikke lokaltoget til Lillestrøm, men regiontoget fra Skien til Eidsvoll og kjører gjennom Romeriksporten. Det tar elleve minutter fra Oslo til Lillestrøm og vi er forventet å ankomme stasjonen 00.35.  
“Faen.”

Han lukker øynene og det blir stille et lite øyeblikk. Jeg antar han regner ut hva han har tid til.

Brått kjenner jeg hendene hans på magen min. Fingrene knepper opp jakka mi med høy hastighet og stor presisjon. Han river den av meg, kaster den til side og treffer toalettet.

De grønne øynene hans borer seg inn i mine, blikket er sultent og lekent på en og samme gang. Han slipper ikke blikket mitt, blunker heller ikke. Hånda hans glir nedover overkroppen min, langs ribbeina, oppå det sorte, litt ru stoffet i vesten jeg har på meg. Han stopper ikke før han når låret mitt og presser innsiden av håndflaten sin mot bulen i buksa mi.

Det kribler inne i meg, en koloni av sommerfugler og andre vingespente små flygere surrer rundt i ekstase. Som om de er med på årets heftigste togtur og det er dem jo. Jeg lukker øynene, biter meg hardt i leppa og slipper ut en serie stønn.

Tanken på hva som er på vei til å skje fyller hele hodet mitt så det nesten sprenges, og jeg hardener enda mer, kjenner det lette stoffet i buksa stramme seg ytterligere.

Spenningen over at han med stor sannsynlighet skal suge meg inne på toget mens jeg er på jobb, gjør at det svimler for meg og jeg er glad tyngden hans presser seg mot kroppen min og holder meg oppe.

Lengden min passer perfekt inne i håndflata hans og jeg kan ikke fri meg fra tanken om at vi hører sammen som to puslespillbrikker.

Det bruser sånn deilig inne i meg, som om alle blodårene i hodet, fingrene, magen og overalt helt ned til tærne er fylt med boblende champagne.

Han synker ned, lar knærne treffe det harde gulvet med et lite dunk og dytter ansiktet resolutt mot skrittet mitt mens hendene hviler på hoftene mine.

“Åååh. Fy faen.”

Han lener seg bakover, vipper hodet oppover og søker blikket mitt. De grønne øynene ber om en lydløs tillatelse og jeg klarer ikke si noe, bare nikker ivrig.

Fingrene hans tar tak i linninga på den sorte bomullsbuksa mi. Han knepper opp knappen, skyver glidelåsen nedover til det sier stopp og hekter tomlene på innsiden av buksa. Med en rask bevegelse hviler buksa mi rundt knærne mine.

Den stramme bokseren med hjerter på som jeg fikk til jul av kjæresten min min, strammer godt rundt den stive lengden, men med et lite rykk ligger også den og hviler rundt knærne mine.

Pikken min spretter velvillig fram. Jeg kikker ned mot den, ser den peker oppover og lener seg mot magen min. Det lekker litt av tuppen.

Før jeg får blunket, kjenner jeg hånda hans rundt pikken min. Han lar tommelen gli over tuppen og smører det våte utover den rødsprengte, sensitive huden.

Øynene mine lukker seg automatisk og jeg stønner høylytt når jeg kjenner leppene hans rundt skaftet og tunga leker med tuppen.

“Slutt å tease da. Ahhh. Kom igjen.”

Jeg klager jeg når han fortsetter å erte meg. Stemmen er like hes som i sta og ordene hakker seg på veien ut.

Hoftene skytes fremover og jeg presser meg nærmere ham, vil se hele lengden min forsvinne inn i munnen hans.

Han tar hintet og former munnen som en O mens han tar mer av lengden min inn i munnen sin. Han stopper ikke før nesten hele lengden er inne i ham og jeg lurer et øyeblikk på om tuppen min rører mandlene hans.

Han brekker seg litt, men det ser ikke ut til å bry han nevneverdig, for han bare lukker øynene og stønner mens tungen sleiker meg på undersiden av pikken.

Idet han starter å bevege hode sitt, små rytmiske bevegelser mot tuppen og tilbake til roten, slipper venstrehånda hans tak i hofta mi og krøller seg rundt ballene mine som et stykke papir. Akkurat som om vi spiller stein, saks, papir.

Det er ingen regler her inne på toalettet i toget, midt i Romerikstunnelen, på vei til Lillestrøm.

Selv om det er han som har hånda krøllet rundt steinene mine, føler jeg at det er det jeg som har vunnet. For idet han klemmer til, går det en iling gjennom hele kroppen min og tærne krøller seg i de blankpolerte penskoene mine i ren refleks.

“Ja, ja, jaaa. Ååååh. Jah. Aaah. Aaah. Aaaaah.”

Magemusklene mine strammer seg og jeg stønner høyere og hyppigere jo mer tid som går. De rytmiske bevegelsene øker i takt og han svelger hele meg nå.

Jeg griper tak i capsen hans, dytter den av ham og tar tak i håret hans. Tvinner fingrene rundt de lyse krøllene og holder meg fast i ham, redd for å reise til værs som en forlatt heliumballong.

Beina er fortsatt plantet i gulvet, men jeg er likevel ikke her. Hjernen har forlatt toget og jeg svever på en rosa sky og er i en slags himmelsk transe lagt oppe i atmosfæren et sted.

Bevegelsene hans blir enda mer intense og hyppigere og jeg jager en utløsning. Venstrehånda hans leker med ballene mine, mens høyrehånda tar et fastere grep rundt roten og vrir huden litt. Jeg prøver å si noe, men alt som kommer ut er utydelige ord som ikke gir mening.

Ryggen min krummer seg, skyter seg litt ut fra veggen og gjør at pikken presser litt på ganen hans. Han presser nok en gang fingrene rundt ballene mine og det hva som skal til.

Et høylytt og langtrukket stønn fyller hele toalettet og for første gang er jeg redd at hele toget og alle passasjerene skal høre meg.

Jeg kommer.

Små sprut av salt og bittert kliss lander på tunga og på visdomstennene hans. Brystkassa mi hever seg opp og ned i kjappe bevegelser og jeg puster tungt. Det rykker til i pikken når de siste dråpene mine tegner han på innsiden av munnhulen.

Jeg slipper sakte men sikkert tak i håret hans. Idet jeg åpner øynene mine og ser ned på ham, møtes blikkene våre. Munnvikene trekker seg opp mot ørene og jeg glir ut av munnen hans.

Så svelger han frukten av blåsejobben.

Jeg lukker øynene et lite øyeblikk og bare tar inn hele hendelsen og hva jeg nettopp har vært med på.

_Neste stopp er Lillestrøm Stasjon. Avstigning på høyre side. Dette er togets endestasjon. Reisende som skal videre til Eidsvoll bes ta buss som står utenfor plattform 1._

Han smiler bredt og slikker seg rundt munnen når jeg åpner øynene og blikkene våre møtes igjen.

Annonseringen over høyttaleren forteller meg at vi ikke har mye tid igjen før passasjerene samler seg nær doen og utgangen, før toget stopper og vi må ut. Jeg ser for meg at vi glir ut av den mørke tunnelen og inn i utkanten av Lillestrøm.

Det blir ingen tid til rengjøring.

Jeg bøyer meg fremover, tar tak i boxeren og pakker den rundt den halvslappe og klissete pikken min. Så tar jeg tak i buksa og trekker den oppover låra, over rumpa. Dytter skjorta ned i buksa og knepper igjen knappen.

Jeg stønner litt svakt, for pikken er fortsatt litt sensitiv.

Han plukker opp capsen sin og tar med lua mi i samme slengen. Setter på seg capsen med et bredt smil før han presser lua ned på hode mitt.

Jeg tar tak i jakka mi, ser at det ene ermet traff innsiden av toalettet, og at stoffet har sugd til seg vann og krøpet oppover armen. Det blir umulig å sette på seg jakka nå.

Vi blir stående en liten stund inne på toalettet etter at toget har stoppet, vil være sikre på at ingen ser oss når vi går ut.

Etter et minutt eller deromkring, låser han opp døra og stikker hodet ut. Det er tilsynelatende ingen der og han og han tar noen prøvende skritt ut. Jeg føler ham noen sekunder senere, når jeg tror at kysten er klar.

Litt av skjorta stikker opp av buksa og jakka henger over den ene armen min. Lue sitter litt skjevt, akkurat som smilet mitt.

Ute på perrongen møtes blikkene våre.

“Gratulerer med dagen da, baby.”  
“Det der… altså… jeg... fy faen, Isak.” Jeg lener meg mot ham og kysser ham raskt på munnen. “Det er den beste bursdagsgaven jeg noen gang har fått.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gratulerer med dagen Pagni 😘
> 
> Litt etter jeg fant ut at Pagni hadde bursdag og jeg var på vei ned til sentrum av Oslo, datt det ned en idé til en historie i hodet mitt og jeg fant ut at jeg bare måtte skrive en liten oneshot og dedisere den til henne. 
> 
> Har kost meg med sjokolade og Bigbangs nye album Glory Chord mens jeg har skrevet denne historien. Midt i historien slo det meg at Pagni nylig har skrevet om Even som er konduktør, så dette er en liten homage til den. 
> 
> Jeg er ingen togekspert (google er min venn) og ingen beta har lest dette, så alle skrivefeil og togfeil er helt og holdent mine. 
> 
> Smut på norsk er absolutt ikke min forse, men jeg hoppet i det med skrekkblandet fryd. Livet starter der komfortsonen slutter, er det ikke det dem sier?
> 
> Jeg blir hoppende glad om du legger igjen noen ord eller kanskje bare et hjerte. All tilbakemelding, både ris og ros, betyr mye for meg og gir næring til skrivelyst og grobunn for flere historier.


End file.
